


Choices Matter

by hopal_foropal



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gen, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopal_foropal/pseuds/hopal_foropal
Summary: The smaller girl huffed, “I want to learn every track at Hexside. I want to do all types of magic! Why do I have to pick one?”---------Or, How did Eda end up picking her Hexiside track??
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Choices Matter

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Owlhousetober, and the prompt word was "potion."
> 
> Anyways, I love exploring Eda and Lilith as kids, and this is what came about of it. Hope you enjoy!

“But Lily, it isn’t fair!!”

Two girls were strolling along a wooded path. They had just finished the first day of a new semester at Hexside, and were headed home the same way that they always walked when they felt like taking their time. The older of the pair, Lilith, laughed at her younger sister’s comment. 

“What’s not fair about it, Eda?”

The smaller girl huffed, “I want to learn  _ every _ track at Hexside. I want to do all types of magic! Why do I have to pick  _ one _ ?”

Today was supposed to be the day Eda finally picked her coven track. Instead, she was walking home in the same white tunic and leggings she left in that morning. Students and parents alike certainly took notice at the end of the day, and Lilith tried to rush them towards the long path home they always took. The elder child was worried that people would talk, and she was worried her parents would not be happy once they found out about Eda’s lack of a decision.

“That’s just the way it is, Eda. Everyone picks one. How can you master any type of magic if you don’t focus on one?” Lilith sighed, having already had this conversation with her sister time and time again. She admired her little sister’s enthusiasm for magic, but wished the girl could listen to the rules just this once. 

The younger girl thought about what her sister had said for a second, then decided she didn’t like it. She challenged her sister’s way of thinking, “Yeah but if the Emperor’s Coven can perform all magic, then it’s gotta be doable! You should know that Lily, since you want to join them so bad.” 

Lilith responded with a line that almost sounded rehearsed, “Witches who show great promise in one track, will surely earn the chance to show that promise in other tracks within the Emperor’s Coven!” Eda stuck her tongue out at her sister, resigning herself to the fact that she wouldn’t be able to change her sister’s mind once she started reciting phrases as if she were the poster child for the coven. 

Eda decided it was easier to just change the subject, “So how did you end up picking your track?”

Lilith’s eyes lit up, and Eda smiled. She  _ knew  _ her sister would jump at any opportunity to act as a mentor and to try and guide her in the so-called right direction. 

“Well, I’ve always helped mom when she makes potions, so I figured I probably knew a lot already. And I was right. When I started I was already more advanced than the rest of the students in the class.” Lilith beamed with pride, showing off her own top student badge she loved to wear. 

“Haha, nerd,” Eda poked fun at her sister. Lilith shrugged it off, used to hearing the term thrown her way all the time. As the older girl rambled on about the importance of picking a coven track and her perfect grades, they soon found that they had made it all the way home. 

The girls quietly opened the door, the older of the two making her way inside to see if either parent was home and distract them if need be while Eda went upstairs to change. When Eda heard her sister start talking, along with the familiar voice of their mother, she booked it to her room. 

She got about two-thirds of the way. 

“Eda come here!” The girl tried to come up with an excuse. “ _ Now.” _

She trudged back down the steps, and took her time entering the room where her mother was waiting for her. The woman took one look at her daughter, but there was nothing the girl could do to hide the state of her clothes. 

“Oh, Edalyn, we talked about this! You  _ need _ to pick a coven track.” Though she tried to hide it, the woman spoke with a hint of fear in her voice. 

The girl missed this entirely, and shot back, “But why? You and mom aren’t in a coven!” 

Lilith, who was still standing off to the side, winced at her sister’s defiance. However, instead of the anger she expected from their mother, the woman calmly asked her eldest daughter to leave the room so she could talk with Eda alone. Lilith, not being one to disobey, did so immediately. The woman then asked her younger daughter to come sit with her.

“Eda, I know you want to learn all types of magic, and you  _ will.  _ But picking a coven track right now is a matter of keeping you safe.”

“But picking one type of magic is dumb!”

The mother laughed at the girl’s words, “You’re not wrong, but nowadays a lot of people are getting upset with those who don’t join a coven, or try and use multiple types of magic,” the woman hesitated before ultimately deciding to continue on, “Some people who do use multiple types have even been disappearing lately. It’s why your mom and I have had to keep our use of all magic a secret, and it’s why we need you to pick literally  _ any _ coven track. Just so people don’t get suspicious. Just pick one and your mom and I will handle teaching you the rest, okay?”

Eda didn’t quite get  _ why _ people would be angry about using all types of magic, but she did get that her mother was serious about this. Her family was important to her, and she certainly didn’t want anything bad to happen to her or them. Plus she was willing to give in a little bit if her parents were willing to teach her what she wanted to know. The girl gave her mother a nod, who gave her a hug and finally let her make her way to her room. 

\------------------------------------

The next day, Eda and Lilith made the same walk back to school. Once again, Eda was in the same all-white uniform. As she remembered what her mother told her the day before, she began to grow slightly nervous. She tried to tell herself that one day of not picking a track wouldn’t raise any questions, but she also couldn’t think of another student who hadn’t picked right away. She knew she stood out, which typically wouldn’t have bothered her, but today it made her feel uneasy. 

When they got to Hexside, she almost immediately walked to the principal’s office, her sister trailing behind her. It was the first time she had ever gone there willingly. She took a minute before going in.

“Do you know what you’re going to pick?” Lilith asked her sister. 

She nodded, and walked right into the office. It took only a few moments, and the girl out of the room in a uniform that matched her sister’s. 

Lilith smiled wide. “You chose potions! We’ll be in the same homeroom! And I can help you out if you need!” She then paused for a moment. “But why exactly did you pick potions?”

“I didn’t choose potions, I chose my family. I’ll always choose to stay by my sister’s side,” Eda told her, grinning from ear to ear. The two girls laughed and walked together to their now shared homeroom, glad that they would get to spend even more time with each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will die with the headcanon that their parents are wild witches. That is all.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
